Early Arrival
by drakien
Summary: Severus comes home early to a very interesting scene...  HGSS, and AU because I pretend DH never happened. Rating is probably a little overkill, but I don't want to be yelled at!


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Severus (damn!) or any other character in the HP novels. I do own the HP novels...does that count for anything?

* * *

"Oh come on, Hermione, it will be fun!" Ginny wheedled.

"I don't know, Gins," Hermione said, though she was clearly wavering. "Severus is supposed to get back tonight."

"Yes," Ginny said patiently, "but not until well after midnight, and by then we'll both be tucked in our beds. A girls night in is _exactly_ what you need! Ice cream, chocolate, alcohol, maybe some games…what more could you ask for?"

Hermione thought about it. Put that way, it did sound appealing…particularly that ice cream/chocolate/alcohol part; it had been a hell of a week. And she was right about Severus not coming home until very late that night.

She nodded. "Alright Ginny, slumber party at my place, eight o'clock…you get to bring the ice cream."

_**

* * *

HGSS HGSS HGSS HGSS HGSS HGSS HGSS

* * *

**_

Severus approached the house wearily. After leaving the mind-numbing conference early (after verbally eviscerating the speaker, he'd been politely encouraged to do so), he'd managed to get an earlier Portkey home.

He wasn't expecting to see the lights on in the living room, nor was he expecting the high-pitched squeals coming from inside of his house.

What in Merlin's name…?

Dropping the wards on the door, he slipped inside and was confronted with the most amazing sight.

It was Hermione. His practical, sensible wife, Hermione Granger-Snape, wearing a rather naughty piece of lingerie he'd never seen before.

And what's more, she appeared to be in the middle of what he could only presume to be a pillow fight.

He saw a flash of red hair before another shriek and a "WHOMP!" and quickly averted his eyes.

She was having a pillow fight with an equally scantily clad Ginny Potter.

He listened to them for a few more seconds, being a gentleman and not looking (well…not intentionally looking; he couldn't help it if their exploits brought them into view a few times), while he considered his next course of action.

There was finally an opportunity when there was a brief lull in the shrieking and giggling, as both ladies appeared to be out of breath.

He cleared his throat loudly, looking studiously at the ceiling.

"EEP!" Ginny squealed, diving for one of the nearby blankets and ducking under it.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed breathlessly. "Severus! You're home early!"

"Clearly," he said, not able to hide the amusement in his voice, looking at her once he'd taken a quick glance to make sure Mrs. Potter was adequately covered. "I see that you have been keeping yourself…occupied…in my absence?"

"Something along those lines," she replied huskily. "It was very lonely without you here."

"Aaand that would be my cue to go home," Ginny said with a grin, the blanket now firmly around her toga-style and her face nearly as red as her hair. "Hermione, Professor, I hope you both have a lovely evening; I'll return your blanket tomorrow."

In a few seconds there was a flash of light from the Floo, and then Ginny was gone.

Severus smirked as he ran a finger from her collarbone down between the valley of her breasts. "Well now, wife of mine…it appears that we're all alone."

"So it seems," she said with a sultry smile. "What_ever_ shall we do about that?"

"Oh, I believe I can think of a few things," he murmured.

Without warning, he picked Hermione up and tossed her over his shoulder, ignoring her shrieks as he carried her to their bedroom.

Pillow fights indeed.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_**A/N:** So this was inspired by a recent Girl's Night/sleepover I had with my friend; it was her husband that came home early, and me rapidly departing. Fortunately I didn't have to leave in a blanket-toga, because well...we're neither of us skimpy lingerie people. We did have an epic pillow fight. Heh. If you found this remotely amusing, please leave me a little bitty review!_


End file.
